paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall, Virgil and the Danger At Ocean Deep
Summary Lost in a mysterious fog while at sea, the tanker Ocean Pioneer suddenly explodes - for no apparent reason. It's only after a sistership, Ocean Pioneer II, has been built, and sent on an identical mission, that Brains discovers that Liquid Alsterene - the tankers' volatile cargo - becomes highly-explosive, in the presence of a certain variety of sea algae... Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Virgil Tracy * Alan Tracy * John Tracy * Chase * Marshall * Doug * Delilah * Brains International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 (Pod 3) * Thunderbird 5 * Thunderpaw 5 * Rescue platform Episode (The episode begin at out at sea, a large ship known as Ocean Pioneer I cruises through the waters. One of the crew mentions that they want another 6 of these boats, as then they would have the most modern fleet afloat.) Captain Johnson: Yes sir, Commander. Six more like Ocean Pioneer and we'll have the most modern fleet afloat. Commander: That's if my line don't catch you up, Johnson. My company wanna cut the overhead by getting at least eight tankers like the Ocean Pioneer into service as soon as possible. Captain Johnson: I can't say I blame you, sir, three men looking after 120,000 tonnes of seaworthy steel certainly makes the balance sheet look good. Captain Johnson: What is it, Collins? Collins: The reactor's overcompensating, sir. Captain Johnson: Switch to manual, Collins, I'll trim it. Collins: On manual now, sir. Captain Johnson: Right. Give me your readings as I trim. Collins: 054, rising... 059, rising. Commander: There seems to be a large amount of mist ahead. Captain Johnson: That's strange. Those weather boys don't usually slip up on that sort of thing. They didn't mention mist in their weather report. Collins: 063, rising... 068, still rising, Captain. (As the ship enters this mist anyway, but minutes later, it explodes! Not much is left of Ocean Pioneer I.) (A few months later, Ocean Pioneer II is ready to go.) Scottish Onlooker: Man, she's a beauty! Just take a look at that. Oops! Och, me bonnet! Lord Worden: Hurrah! TV Reporter: And now, as Ocean Pioneer II hits the water for the first time, the crowd goes wild. Yet, for all the excitement of the day, there must be many whose thoughts turn to the ill-fated Ocean Pioneer that disappeared so tragically only six months ago. (At IR HQ, John and Virgil was watching the news.) John: If Ocean Pioneer I can blow up in the middle of the ocean for no apparent reason, anything can make sense. Virgil: You mean, if it happened once, it could happen again? John: Well, I'm not sure but we're gonna find out. (And they were about to. Instead, a typhoon has hit an island somewhere in the Pacific, and damaged a hospital. The foundations are crumbling, and the patients are in danger. Cut back to IR HQ,) John: Virgil, Chase, I've just got a feeling we're gonna hear more about that ship when she's left on her maiden voyage. Chase: Okay, John, I'll go there and see if it's alright. John: Good, we'll be ready if you need us. (As Chase got geared up, suited up and got into Thunderbird 1.) Chase: Thunderbird 1 is go! (Chase approaches the danger zone and has found out more info from John.) Chase: Thunderbird 1 to International Rescue Headquarters. Heading across the Pacific on course 3-2-4 by 0-0-7. John: F.A.B. and status report on the hospital? Chase: A tidal wave has undermined the footing of the main hospital on the island. We'll need Thunderbird 2 with pod 3, Including Thunderpaw 5, as well. Marshall: F.A.B, Chase, we're on our way. Delilah: We're coming too. Those people need medical emergency once we get them out. Sherbet: All right, Mr Dalmatian, we need someone to operate Thunderpaw 5 as well. Doug: Sure thing, Sherbet. Virgil: Alan, You double-crew with Sherbet. On your way. Alan: F.A.B, Virgil. (As they all got geared up, suited up and got into Thunderbird 2 and Thunderpaw 5.) Sherbet: Thunderbirds are go! (As they arrived at the scene, they sprang into action.) Virgil: Okay, Sherbet, activate the rescue platform and lower me in. Alan, take control for me. I'm going in. Sherbet and Alan: F.A.B, Virgil. Chase: Virgil, Not much point in using the radio with this level of interference.'' '' Virgil: Like what my dad said We've got a complete communications black out on our hands, and that leaves us vulnerable. International Rescue could fall down on a job for the very first time. Chase: Well, We managed to shore up all the walls with hydrostats, but not before the isolation ward collapsed. Boy, that was close. Virgil: Okay, any further details? Chase: I'm just gonna take this container with the chemicals back to HQ so Brains can analysis it Virgil: Thanks, Chase, carry on. Chase: You too. (As Chase left, they continue proceeding with the rescue operation.) Marshall: Okay, Dad, take control for me. Mum, Come with me on the rescue platform, I'll drop you in along with Mr Virgil once we get closer. Doug and Delilah: F.A.B. (While Doug pilots Thunderpaw 5, Marshall help his mum with her rescue suit.) Marshall: Ready, Mum? Delilah: I'm always ready. (As Marshall activates the platform, he lowers Delilah by using the platform's Electromagnetic Winch Ladder.) Marshall: Good luck, Mum and be careful. Delilah: I will, sweetie, I will. (At the same time, Virgil also enters the ship.) Virgil: Okay, Sherbet, I'm down. Take care of it. Sherbet: F.A.B, Virgil. (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups